


23 Years

by TheFlamingNymph



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Colonist (Mass Effect), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happily Married, Military, Paragade (Mass Effect), Paragon Commander Shepard, Post-Destroy Ending, Retirement, Thane Lives AU, Two Shepards AU, War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingNymph/pseuds/TheFlamingNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>23 years ago, Commander Aeryn enlisted in the Alliance Navy and never once looked back, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	23 Years

**Author's Note:**

> An AU in which Thane Lives, is cured of Keprals, there are two Commander Shepards (not related) and Kolyat found someone to settle down with. 
> 
> In response to a prompt on Tumblr: "You didn't have to ask."

Civvies still felt weird, even after all the time Ryal had spent dressing her up during shore leave, especially now that Aeryn was taking shore leave without crying bloody murder about it. This outfit was even more reserved than what Ryal would have chosen, simple shorts and a v-neck shirt, but it just settled weird on her. As did her lack of dog tags, and the unfamiliar weight of her wedding ring on her finger.

She knew it wouldn't take long for Thane to note the changes, it never did, his assassin's eye rarely failed him. In fact, she was mildly surprised he had not called her out before now, she was certain something in her behavior would tip him off. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and continued on to the small diner she had told Thane to meet her at. Her stomach fluttered and churned with each step, and she had to remind herself she was being foolish.

She had deposited the kids off with Garrus that morning, telling Thane she’d message him once her errands were done so they could meet for lunch. They hadn’t had much time together since her last mission. He had been with Kolyat during it, taking the kids to visit with their eldest brother and their niece and nephews. Any time that they had was quickly filled with chores and errands and their children. She wouldn’t trade them for anything, but sometimes she just wanted Thane, and finding the time was tricky.

She couldn’t help but smile when she saw him, already sitting at a table, and the weight of the ring on her finger seemed a little more comfortable. Another month, and it would be eight years already. Eight years and three adopted children later, and here she was. Thane returned her smile as she slid into the chair across from him, her hands slipping into his easily, a habit formed all those years ago in Life Support.

Her eyes never left his face as he noted the changes. His eyes dropping to the band of metal pressing into his skin, then up to where it normally laid with her dog tags, suspiciously absent from her neck in a way they never had been before. Finally, up to her lips which were spreading into an even wider smile. Confusion was settling over his face, something she didn’t often get to see. “Siha?” A single word, but with all the questions conveyed through it. He knew her well enough to know she had noted the path of his eyes.

“As of 0900 hours, Commander Aeryn Shepard has relinquished her commision and position on the SSV Normandy over to Commander Ryal Shepard after an impressive 23 years of exemplary service.” Aeryn knew her smile was turning more into a grin, but she didn’t care. She could see the realization dawning in his dark eyes.

“You’ve retired?” Thane’s eyes searched hers, though what he was looking for, she wasn’t sure.

“Yes. It was time I did. Kolyat isn’t going to stop having kids anytime soon, and I think it’s time for grandma and grandpa to move a bit closer. Besides, it will be good for the kids to be raised with other drell.” She squeezed his hands affectionately. “I’ve already spoken to Etuni, there’s a house prepared for us, if you want it.”

“Siha, I couldn’t have asked you to--”

“You didn’t have to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me squee.
> 
> Comments make my life and motivate me to write more. So scroll down, type your thoughts in that nicely provided box, and hit send. You might be able to hear my excited screaming from where you're sitting.


End file.
